


Professor Simmons' TA

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Married Luktavian, Multi, Oral, Pining, Polyamory, Professor!Octavian, Slash, Teaching Assistant!Percy, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!Luke, top!Octavian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy needs a job. His roommate Jason's professor needs a teaching assistant. It sounded like a great idea, until Percy started falling for Professor Simmons and his husband...
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Octavian, Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson/Octavian, Percy Jackson/Octavian
Comments: 14
Kudos: 452





	Professor Simmons' TA

Luktavercy || PJatO || Luktavercy || Professor Simmons' TA || Luktavercy || PJatO || Luktavercy

Title: Professor Simmons' TA – The Pining of Percy Jackson

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: polyamory (m/m/m), student/professor, explicit intercourse, anal, oral

Main Pairing: Octavian/Luke/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Octavian Simmons, Luke Castellan, Grover Underwood, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace

Summary: Percy needs a job. His roommate Jason's professor needs a teaching assistant. It sounded like a great idea, until Percy started falling for Professor Simmons and his husband...

**Professor Simmons' TA**

_The Pining of Percy Jackson_

Percy Jackson needed a second job. He already had one, working at a bakery. So far, it had sufficed, because his parents had given him some financial support. But now his mom was rather surprisingly pregnant and she and her husband Paul they weren't exactly _rich_ , so Percy didn't want to take away money they were definitely going to need with his new baby sister on the way.

"I need mone—ey", groaned Percy, sitting in the living room with his roommates.

"Rob a bank", suggested Grover immediately.

"Get a sugar momma", was Leo's brilliant input. "Or sugar daddy. Or both."

"How about getting a second job?", offered Jason.

"Thank you. At least one of you is useful", sighed Percy, pointing at Jason.

"He—ey. My suggestion was very useful", argued Leo with a pout.

"You already have a job. And your studies. A second job's gonna take even more time out of what little free time and sleep time you have, Percy", grunted Grover displeased.

"You're such a mother hen, G-man", huffed Percy fondly, throwing a pillow at his best friend. "Be more actively useful and help me find a job. We can worry about sleep and stuff later."

Grover heaved a sigh, looking at him in disappointment that rivaled Percy's mom. Jason sat up with furrowed brows, opening his mouth, just to close it again and shake his head.

"What? Out with it, Jason", ordered Percy, nudging the blonde.

"It's a horrible idea, but I know a job", replied Jason reluctantly. "My professor for ancient Roman mythology, he's... looking for a teaching assistant. Or general assistant, really. He uses them more as personal assistants. Or, you know, personal servants. Coffee, filing, answering the phone, running errands. It's part of why he's on his third TA this semester and the semester is only a month old."

"Part of why", echoed Leo warily.

"I mean, the rest is his personality", shrugged Jason. "It's Professor Simmons."

"...I remember Professor Simmons", muttered Leo and made a face. "I had one class with him last semester. He is scary and unpleasant. I would not want to work for him."

"Well, you won't have to. I have yet to meet a person I couldn't make like me", declared Percy.

"There was Nancy Bobofit in fifth grade and-", offered Grover immediately.

"That wasn't meant like that!", huffed Percy with a pout. "And childhood bullies don't count."

"I'm sure you will be the second ever person to melt his frozen heart", snorted Jason reassuringly.

"Second?", repeated Percy curiously, tilting his head.

"The guy's married", shrugged Jason. "And, from what I hear, his husband is actual a decent human being. My sister Thalia is friends with the man."

Percy tilted his head intrigued. Well, Professor Simmons couldn't possibly be _that_ bad then, right?

/break\

Teaching assistants were irritating. Octavian didn't _want_ one. Still, with the work-load he _did_ need some... assistance, someone to tutor his lectures. However, in his opinion, students weren't qualified to teach, not even in a tutoring sense. That was why people like Octavian studied hard and got their degrees to become lecturers in the first place. It wasn't a job _anyone_ could do.

"Excuse me, Professor Simmons? I'm Percy Jackson, I'm here for the position as your TA."

Octavian frowned as he looked up. "You are not in any of my classes."

"Well, I... it's a bit sudden for me that I need the job now, but I hear that it's also a bit sudden that you need the TA. I am majoring in archaeology though. I'm quick on these things."

The frown on Octavian's face deepened. "You will have to catch up with what has been done so far and you will have to sit in my lectures to know what you're tutoring. Are you even _qualified_?"

"I'm studying to become a teacher, majoring in physical education and archaeology", replied Percy.

Narrowing his eyes, Octavian looked the student up and down carefully. "Fine. You're hired. I need someone, you're someone. Get here tomorrow morning by seven thirty. We will go through what is expected of you that day. Bring me a coffee, large, black."

Percy nodded wildly, clearly relieved. "Thank you for the opportunity, Professor Simmons."

"I already expect to be disappointed", replied Octavian dryly.

/break\

Working for Professor Simmons was not as dramatic as Jason had made it out. Sure, it was hard, sure, Simmons was rude and arrogant and asked _a lot_ of Percy – but at least there was usually something in for him too. When the professor sent Percy onto a lunch-run to pick up something in a fancy restaurant, there was always also lunch in it for Percy, same with the coffees he had to get every morning, plus bagels usually. So, one or even two free meals a day were also very helpful to Percy's financial situation. The more often Percy proved useful, the more Professor Simmons eased up on him. The job was actually kind of fun, considering Percy wanted to become a teacher, this gave him a new kind of insight into it. Sure, Octavian Simmons was strict and no fun, but he was an effective teacher. The class itself was very fascinating. The lecture Percy was tutoring for now was centered around the founding myths of Rome – Lupa, Romulus, Remus, Aeneas. The Roman Empire was Octavian's favorite topic and he gave many different lectures and seminars about it, both history, politics and mythology. He had a real passion for it. That passion was contagious, at least for Percy. He had always been more fascinated with Greek mythology than Roman until now.

"Professor Simmons, I have a question about the-"

Percy immediately stopped talking as he opened the door and saw that the professor was _very_ busy right now. Octavian sat on the comfortable leather couch in the corner. Percy had always wondered why the couch was even there; Octavian never had guests and he also wasn't the type to take a nap in his office. _Now_ , Percy knew what it was for. Straddling Octavian's lap was a half-naked blonde man – more than just straddling, his pants were down and he was clearly riding Octavian. His torso glistering with sweat, shirt discarded on the floor, moving up and down, moaning. A muscular back, from what Percy saw, shoulders, neck and arms. Also a nice butt.

"Oh... I... I am _so_ sorry, professor", blurted Percy out, covering his eyes and blushing.

"Ah, hey, you must be the new TA. Nice to meet you. I'm Luke."

"Can you, _perhaps_ , talk when you're not riding my dick?", requested Octavian dryly. "And Jackson, unless you plan on joining, get out of here, will you?"

Percy blushed even more as he stumbled out of the room, closing the door quickly and leaning against it. His ears were burning. Joining? What. No. He wasn't. He wouldn't. He didn't. Right?

/break\

"Hello again, this time all-clothed."

Percy looked up from the lecture-schedule he was hunched over, just to see the hot athletic blonde from the other day. This time, fully clothed and facing Percy with a smile. Percy got up to greet the man, though he was lost for words when he stood in front of him.

"Mister Simmons, it's a pleasure to meet you", managed Percy after a couple moments of gaping.

"Well, it's actually Castellan-Simmons, but you can call me Luke."

Luke was about a head taller than Percy. Percy was very weak for men who were taller than him (Octavian was even taller than Luke. Not that that was the point. Was there a point...? He didn't quite know anymore). Tall, handsome, charming smile, blonde wind-swiped hair. Definitely athletic, even clothed Percy could still tell. There was a scar running down the side of his face, it somehow gave him a roguish charm, like there was an adventurous story to be told here.

"I... uh... Percy. I'm Percy", offered Percy lamely.

"I know who you are, kid", chuckled Luke amused. "Tav's been praising you."

"What's a Tav?"

"Tav. Oc _ **tav**_ ian", clarified Luke, his amused expression turning more fond. "Professor Simmons."

"Tav", echoed Percy, blinking a couple of times. "I don't know why but I have never considered that there is people out there who not only refer to Professor Simmons by his first name, but... by a... nickname, at that. That just... feels off."

"Ah yes", sighed Luke solemnly, before cracking a smile. "He was born and as his mother embraced him for the first time, she said 'Welcome to the world, Professor Simmons'."

Percy broke out into laughter as he pictured that. "Okay, you have a point there, but still..."

"Mh. I get what you mean", assured Luke with a soft look on his face. "When I first met Tav, I thought he was really stuck-up, arrogant and kind of an ass-hat. I mean, he absolutely is all of those things, but he has another side too. He can be very loving and soft, if he cares about you."

For a moment, Percy simply nodded. "Yeah, I believe that. He's... really not been as bad a boss as my friend made him out to be. He's been sending me on errands that aren't part of my job, but... he's also always letting me buy food or coffee for myself out of his pocket."

"He is, is he?", hummed Luke curiously, tilting his head interested.

"I... uh, yeah", nodded Percy a bit confused.

"Doesn't matter", dismissed Luke, offering a small smile. "Now, how about we have lunch and gossip about my husband? Tell me everything he makes you do so I can chide him for it."

Percy laughed startled at that and let Luke lead him out of the office.

/break\

Percy laughed softly as he typed a quick reply. Jason lowered his book, raised eyebrow as he looked at Leo, who just shrugged too. Both of them smirked as they turned toward Percy.

"So—o", drawled Jason. "Who are you texting?"

"Did you meet someone?", asked Leo. "Did you decide to heed my advise after all and get a sugar daddy? Who is it? Tell us _everything_!"

"What. No. I'm texting with Luke", huffed Percy dismissively.

"Luke? Like, your boss' husband?", asked Grover as he poked his head into the living room.

"Yep. Though he prefers to go by his first-name. He's really funny."

Jason, Leo and Grover exchanged a pointed look at that but didn't comment any further. It wasn't exactly ideal to have _that_ look on your face when talking to someone else's husband.

"So you're actually enjoying your job?", asked Jason lightly.

"A lot. Tavy's not that bad", shrugged Percy.

"Who's Tavy?", asked Leo a little lost. "I thought you worked for Simmons?"

"Tavy. Octavian. Octavian Simmons", clarified Percy. "See, Luke always calls him Tav. And he told me it won't hurt for me to not take him so seriously, drop the 'professor', be more informal."

"And he... hasn't fired, or beheaded, you yet?", asked Jason doubtfully.

"He grumpily came to accept it", declared Percy with a cheeky grin before frowning. "Though he has taken to calling me 'Perseus' in retaliation. I'm too far gone to turn back and give in just to make him stop. We're stuck in this. I will continue calling him Tavy."

Percy nodded determined, while his three roommates exchanged pointed looks once more.

/break\

"Perseus, I bring you..." Octavian paused as he entered the office. "What are you doing here?"

"You see, this is my husband's office", huffed Luke amused.

Octavian rolled his eyes and approached. "No, Lucas. I mean what are you doing _here_ , distracting my assistant from his work? Stop doing that."

"But you see, I was meeting Thals and we had coffee and the bakery had these absolutely adorable blue cupcakes so I bought one for Percy and brought it over", replied Luke. "And then we talked."

"Hey, Tavy. And what do _you_ bring me?", greeted Percy with a bright smile.

He was just sitting there, at his desk in the fore-room of Octavian's office, eating a blue cupcake.

"You are spoiled rotten, Perseus", stated Octavian dryly as he put the take-out container down.

Curiously, Percy peeked into it, just to make a delighted sound. "My favorite! Aw, thanks, Tavy."

Luke arched one eyebrow as he turned to look at his husband over Percy's shoulder, while the student happily started eating, oblivious to the silent conversation held about him. Octavian crossed his arms decidedly, shaking his head, while Luke was grinning like a fox.

"Percy. You should come over for actual dinner some time, you know", declared Luke.

"Food?", asked Percy, cheeks stuffed like a chipmunk.

"Swallow, Perseus, it's important to swallow", sighed Octavian exasperated.

"Yeah, Tav likes it when you _swallow_ ", nodded Luke seriously.

Percy choked on his food as the innuendo caught up with him. "Lu—uke. No—o."

Cackling, Luke patted Percy on the back until he caught himself once more. "Well, this Friday? Dinner? I'll cook something, it'd be more comfortable than eating here. You always wolf it down to get more work done. And Tav always shoos me away because I 'distract' you from your work."

"Why were there quotation marks. You _do_ distract him", grunted Octavian sternly. "Now shoo."

"See?", sighed Luke dramatically, motioning at his husband. "Dinner. Proper, warm, non-ordered-in meal that will be eaten while we sit down and afterward, we can talk in peace."

"Are... you sure?", asked Percy doubtfully, looking at Octavian.

"I mean, you've been working for my husband for two months now. That's... longer than any TA, honestly. So yes, come to our home, eat our food, drink our wine", declared Luke. "Friday. I'll text you the address. Don't pout. You can bring dessert, if you want to."

"Friday, yes", sighed Octavian when Percy gave him the doubtful kitten-eyed again. "Now out of my office, Lucas. My assistant has actual work to do. So do I. You distract us."

Luke looked very smug at that, though he walked over to Octavian, kissing his cheek before he left.

/break\

"Why did you invite him to our home? You never invited an _assistant_ of mine to our home."

Luke rolled his eyes at that, throwing a look over his shoulder to watch his husband set the table. He looked dapper tonight; dark-gray suit with that vest that looked so _hot_ on him. Luke took a moment to drink in the sight. There was no need to dress up for tonight, but of course he did.

"You _like_ him. He's not just an assistant", argued Luke. "You pay for his meals, you never did that before, you always just send them on runs for _you_. You... totally went out of your way to get Percy's favorite from his favorite place the other day. That's why I invited him over. You _like_ him."

"I do not like Perseus", grumbled Octavian, entirely unconvincing. "Besides-"

"I like him too", interrupted Luke lightly. "He's cute. Both, physically and his personality. Such pretty eyes, the snarky humor. I never bought pastries for your assistants before either, Tav."

"...What are you saying, Lucas?", asked Octavian slowly, approaching his husband.

Luke smiled to himself as Octavian wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. "I like him. You like him. I don't see why we shouldn't _keep_ him. Let's see if he likes us too tonight."

"Keep him?", echoed Octavian startled. "He isn't some mangy, runaway stray cat you found at the side of the road, Lucas! He's my assistant. He's a _student_. He's ten years our junior-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah", dismissed Luke bored. "He's also a grown-up who can make his own decisions, you know. I want to see what he decides, if given... options. And he's not _your_ student. Sure, okay, so he works for you, but honestly, you liking him has actually created a friendlier work-environment than you had with any of your previous assistants. We just... have to make sure he knows his job doesn't depend on his answer... C'mon, Tav, you like him too."

Octavian heaved a deep sigh, resting his chin on Luke's shoulder. "You're insufferable. So is he. I may just have a type. How very bothersome."

Luke grinned to himself, turning around to kiss his husband. Just for the door to ring. After a moment, Octavian let go of Luke to open the door for Percy. Percy offered him the brightest smile as he held up a box that most likely contained baked goods. Taking them from Percy, he led the way toward the dining hall. Percy's eyes wandered in awe as he took everything in.

"You're loaded", muttered Percy softly. "I mean, I _suspected_ that, with the expensive suits and the take-out every day and stuff, but... this place is _insane_."

"Yes. Tav comes from money", supplied Luke from the open kitchen. "I married rich. Hi, Perce."

He winked at Percy, who automatically wandered into the kitchen, still looking around amazed. The big kitchen isle with all the fancy utensils Luke had wanted over the years. Octavian, he was a firm believer in ordering in, so the kitchen was entirely Luke's domain. And Percy seemed quite enamored with the kitchen himself, tracing his fingers over the smooth marble counter-top.

"I would totally marry this kitchen", declared Percy softly. "Can I marry your kitchen?"

"You can't", huffed Luke amused, nudging Percy. "Tav, help carry the food."

Percy was left watching Luke and Octavian carry what looked like an absolute feast outside to the dining room. Window front with view on their large garden, a terrace right outside with a Hollywood swing and a corner couch set under the roof and beyond the terrace-

"You have a _pool_? I am moving in right now!", exclaimed Percy excitedly.

Octavian taught him by the back of his shirt-collar, stopping him from running out. "Food, Perseus. Don't let Lucas' cooking get cold because you are so easily distracted. You can look at the garden after dinner. Sit down now. Do you drink wine? I somehow doubt it."

"I _do_ ", huffed Percy with a small pout, though he did sit down sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's okay", assured Luke amused. "The pool is largely laying unused, to be honest. In the summer, my half-brothers come visit sometimes, but largely..."

"What a waste. I'd be in it just... every morning", huffed Percy.

Octavian tilted his head intrigued as he imagined that, though he shook the image off when Luke gave him a smug, knowing look. Instead, he started to cut the filet and serve the food. Luke all the while went to get the wine and fill three glasses for them.

"Thank you, for... the invitation", noted Percy as he accepted his glass. "I... didn't expect it."

"Why, we're texting every single day by now. It's due time you come over so we can spend some quality time outside your lunch break", offered Luke with a charming smile.

Percy felt himself flush a little bit at the charming smile. He swallowed hard. This was... not good. Ever since the invitation, Percy had been thinking a lot about them. About them in a different way, because memes and jokes and gossip were one thing, but having fancy dinner and wine at their _home_ was... different. It felt intimate. And Percy didn't quite know what to _do_ with that.

Dinner was surprisingly pleasant; Octavian was on his best behavior and Percy always had fun with Luke. He asked a lot about Octavian's family, what with the 'comes from money' introduction to their home. He was surprised that Octavian had grown apart from his wealthy family in London. It seemed he didn't have a good relationship with them. That was why he had come to New York, where he had met Luke and fallen in love with him.

"So, you two met... in the library?", asked Percy amused as the three moved outside.

He stared around the garden as Octavian and Luke sat down at the couch next to each other, Octavian carrying Percy's glass too while he roamed the garden. The lights were soft, set out around the pool and illuminating it. It was a large pool – Octavian used it for exercises, still did, though not as regularly as he used to when he was younger. Luke smiled softly to himself at the excitement.

"We did. I was working there back then, Tav loved books", chuckled Luke. "We flirted, for a while, before... I finally asked him out and... mh... the rest is history, as they say."

"What, exactly, do you do?", wondered Percy. "I mean, do you... have a job? You just always seem to be... well, there, during my lunch break?"

"I run a summer camp. Which does leave me free most of the year. It's a passion of mine."

"That's really cool", hummed Percy as he finally joined them and sat down with them.

"What about you? What do you want to do once you have your degree?", asked Luke.

He was still smiling oh so charmingly as he casually draped an arm over the back of the couch, essentially around Percy's shoulders. Percy, who didn't even question that he was sitting between them. He just returned the smile and sipped from his wine.

"Teacher. I want to become a teacher", replied Percy. "Because my teachers... I had some horrendously bad ones that left an impression, but two also... truly made me who I am now. I want to be that influence on kids one day."

"Just like Lucas", sighed Octavian softly, turning toward Percy too. "He's running that summer camp to be a good influence on kids, put troublemakers on the right path, all of that..." Beneath his breath, he added. "I truly do seem to have a type..."

For a moment, Percy looked confused at whatever Octavian had mumbled there, before he shrugged it off and emptied his glass. Putting it down, he got up again, leaving Luke looking after him curiously and making a grabby motion behind Percy's back, mostly for Octavian's amusement.

"Ca—an I use your pool?", asked Percy with the most miserable kicked kitten eyes.

"Perseus, it's late and cold", argued Octavian pointedly. "And you don't even have swim-shorts."

"Go and enjoy the water", chuckled Luke amused right after.

Both blondes raised their eyebrows in surprise as Percy solved the latter problem Octavian had brought up by just pulling his shirt off and shrugging out of his jeans before diving into the pool in his underwear. Octavian was left behind blinking in stunned silence, watching Percy nearly undressed as he swam back and forth right away. Luke made a small, curious noise.

"That's pretty", whispered Luke, tugging on Octavian's sleeve.

For a bit, they simply watched Percy swim, before the younger man emerged and climbed out. All wet and pretty. Luke got up, in instinct, and walked up to Percy. As they stood in front of each other, Percy was about to ask what Luke wanted, just to be pulled into a slow, deep kiss.

"Ulterior motive for inviting you over", whispered Luke against his lips afterward. "We... _really_... want you. We like you a lot, Perce. And I think you fit very well _with us_."

"As... a spontaneous one-night-stand because you like me physically...?", asked Percy doubtfully.

"As a permanent lover", supplied Octavian as he stepped up behind Percy, his breath hot against Percy's shoulder and neck. "Only if you want it too. And I assure you, your answer... does not impact your job. I value the work you do for me. I simply appear to... also value in a different way."

"Mh... I like being valued", hummed Percy softly, smiling to himself. "I'd... like that. A lot."

He laid his arms around Luke's neck and he leaned his head back against Octavian's shoulder. Both blondes smiled at that. Octavian started kissing along Percy's neck, leaving a hickey on his throat. Percy gasped softly as Luke kissed down his chest, nibbling on his nipples. He arched his back, burying his fingers in Luke's hair. And then Luke kissed down even more, kissing along his six-pack and scratching his teeth over Percy's hip-bones. He hooked his fingers into the boxers.

"Tell me how far you want us to go", prompted Luke as he paused, looking up.

" _Yes_ ", nodded Percy quickly. "I mean – farther. I want... yes. You. Please."

"So eloquent", hummed Octavian bemused, hooking his own fingers into Percy's boxers.

He pulled them down for Luke, resting his hands on Percy's hips while Luke kissed down further, swallowing Percy's cock whole. Octavian's hands wandered, caressing Percy's ass and hips while Luke sucked him off. When Percy came with a howling moan, his knees buckled and he was grateful for Octavian's hands on him, holding him upright. Percy just went limb.

"Perseus. You can't just throw your entire weight at me like this", huffed Octavian. "You're all lean muscles. That's too heavy for me; I'm a bookworm. Lucas, do you mind...?"

Luke smirked and licked his lips as he got up, before actually picking Percy up bridal style. Percy yelped surprised, wrapping his arms around Luke's neck to cling onto him. Octavian went and picked up the clothes and the glasses to bring them inside before he followed Luke upstairs to the master bedroom. On his way, Octavian took a little detour to get a large towel.

"Do _not_ put the dripping-wet cat down on the bed, Lucas", warned Octavian pointedly.

"Oi!", protested Percy, though he accepted the towel and rubbed himself dry once he was put down.

"Kitty-cat", chimed Luke teasingly, kissing Percy's cheek.

Though then he turned toward the closet to get a shirt and sweat-pants out for him. Percy happily accepted them and put them on; a good indicator for the naughty activities to end for the night. Which Percy didn't mind – getting a blowjob was nice, it had definitely not been planned, but he didn't think he was ready for more, especially not already. Cozy clothes and that bed looked nice.

"So—o I should text my roommates so they don't worry", drawled Percy. "If I stay the night..."

"If you want to", nodded Luke. "I'd like you to stay the night. I'd like to make you breakfast in the morning and... definitely watch you swim some more tomorrow..."

"I do hope you didn't just agree to date us because of the pool", drawled Octavian.

"Mh... Maybe a little bit", teased Percy with a laugh.

He got comfortable in the bed and watched Octavian and Luke get changed for the night too, before he grabbed his jeans that Octavian had brought upstairs and fished for his phone. He smiled pleased when Luke laid down behind him, wrapping his arms around Percy's mid-section. Octavian took Percy's other side, pulling him closer and kissing him gently. Percy settled down and typed, sending one quick text before he put his phone away to properly snuggle up to the two blondes and settle in for a night of _very_ comfortable sleep with _very_ handsome, newly acquired boyfriends.

_Listened to Leo's advise. Found two sugar daddies. Am staying the night, don't wait up._

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Been craving some Luktavercy again. I do love this threesome-dynamic a lot! I hope you enjoyed it too ;)


End file.
